


Different Type of Heat

by Anonymous



Series: Anonymous Kitten Author [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha Jschlatt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Kitten Author, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Smut, Omega Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tubbo is really cranky, different take on heat, schlatt is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tubbo loathed being an Omega once a month because for a full week, he would feel like absolute shit. He'd be cranky, short tempered, he'd have a constant cramped back, he just wasn't happy once a week.Schlatt was just trying his best to make him happy and comfortable.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Anonymous Kitten Author [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105535
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Different Kind of Heat

**Author's Note:**

> If you came to read this expecting sex, you came to the wrong fic. This is a different take on heat that I've seen once or twice before and I like this idea. So, yeah, my own little take on a not really original take on heats.
> 
> All my anonymous work is under the Kitten Author tag, so if you want to check out my other works, you can.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo's in heat and Schlatt is trying to help.

Tubbo woke up and he immediately felt like he was going to puke. He groaned and went to stand up before feeling the stickiness between his legs. The brunette groaned again, wanting nothing more than to just go back to sleep and forget about what he felt. He checked the date and, once again, groaned.

"Of course. It had to come _now_ of all days..." Tubbo got up shakily, walking to his bathroom with shaky legs. He opened the cabinet, "Painkillers... painkillers..."

He finally found the bottle he was looking for and grabbed one, swallowing the pill. He undressed and took a quick cold shower to calm his body. He leaned against the bathroom wall, his back killing hims.

Tubbo _loathed_ being an Omega, especially during this time. He hated heats, hated how they were told they were these magical events where you'd want nothing more than your mate and you'd be all loving and want to hug and cuddle and maybe mate to possibly have a kid, but that couldn't have been further from the truth. It was different from person to person, but when Tubbo was in heat, he was cranky, short tempered, the stickiness he would wake up to made him annoyed, he was tired, his body cramped, he felt like shit.

He finished in the shower, drying himself off, getting dressed in new clothes, before flopping on his bed again, curling up in a ball with tears in his eyes. His stomach hurt, his back hurt, he _hated_ this. His phone buzzed and he reached for it, seeing it was none other than his boyfriend.

_**Jsclatt** : We're still up meeting up at the pizza joint, right?_

_God_ , he wanted nothing more than to be by _his_ Alpha, but at the same time he knew he couldn't. If the Alpha knew he was in heat, his first reaction would be that Tubbo was being a sex-crazed demon when, right now, he literally just wanted chocolate and a heating pad, nothing more.

Tubbo texted back.

_**Tubbo** : I can't, i'm sorry. I'll make it up to you tomorrow_

_**Jschlatt** : Why can't you be there? Is something wrong?_

_**Tubbo** : I just can't, I'm sorry_

Suddenly, his phone rang and Tubbo gasped. He whimpered, knowing it would be bad if he didn't answer the man.

"H-Hello...?" Tubbo asked, nervous.

" _Kitten, are you alright?_ " Schlatt asked.

Fuck, he _loved_ when his Alpha used that nickname and Schlatt knew it. He always fell weak to the nickname, that and when Schlatt would run his fingers through his hair.

"I-I'm fine, just... sick. I-I should feel a bit better tomorrow and I'll make it up to you another day!"

" _Do you need anything? I can bring you some painkillers or medicine or food, whatever you want._ "

Tubbo was getting annoyed, knowing it was his heat and not really him, "No, I just... I wanna rest..."

" _Kitten, are you **sure** you're alright? You sound really weak. Do you want me to come over?_"

"Dammit Schlatt, I'm in heat and literally feel like I'm about to puke out my guts while simultaneously break my back because of this stupid cramp that won't go away!" Tubbo growled.

Both were silent for a moment.

" _...Okay, I'll let you rest. Sorry for bothering you._ "

"I... Sorry for yelling..."

" _Just rest, kitten, okay? You sound like you need it._ "

Tubbo nodded, though Schlatt couldn't see it, "I will... Hey, I, um, I... I love you..."

He heard the man gave a slight chuckle, " _I love you too. Now get some sleep, love._ "

Tubbo smiled and hung up. He laid on his bed, curled up in a ball, and took a nap.

~~~

Tubbo woke up around noon. He was sticky once more and he walked to the kitchen. He wanted to get something to eat before he took a shower. However, before he could make something like a simple sandwich, his doorbell rang. He hesitantly walked over to it and opened the door, gasping when he saw none other than his Alpha.

"S-Schlatt?!"

He should've never mentioned his heat. Of course, _of fucking course_ , the Alpha would come over, wanting to have fun. Now he had to explain that, _no_ , he didn't want sex, he didn't want to mate, didn't want any of that. He hated explaining it because, god dammit, Alphas were stubborn.

The man held up a few bags and a box of pizza, "I-I know you said you were in heat and so I called Quackity asking what he does for his girlfriend and asked Phil what he does for his wife and stuff. I-I didn't know if you had enough stuff and I didn't know what to get you, so I just got painkillers, a heating pad and ice pack because I didn't know which would be better, some pizza, obviously, chocolate, and a bunch of different snacks." The man went red, "Quackity and Phil said comfort food helps a lot a-and I really didn't know what to buy so I just bought chips and cookies and stuff..."

Tubbo blinked, staring at the other.

"Did I... get the right stuff?" Schlatt asked nervously.

Tubbo took the bag and pizza, looking in the bag. He saw a few bars of Hersey's chocolate, a heating pad, an ice pack, a small white bottle of painkillers, a bag of Doritos, a pack of Oreos (regular and vanilla), a pack of Chips Ahoy, and a pack of Nutter Butters.

"I, um..." He looked at Schlatt, "I'm not in the mood for sex..."

"I'm not here for sex, I want to make sure my kitten is well taken care of! I-If I didn't get the right stuff, I can go back to the store and get-"

Tubbo got on his toes and kissed the man's cheek, smiling, "You're the best, Schlatt."

"So... I got the right stuff?"

"Yes, yes you did... D-Do, um, do you want to come in? I can't promise anything will happen, but I would love to cuddle."

Schlatt smiled and nodded, "That's fine. I would love to cuddle with my kitten."

Tubbo smiled and let the other in. They sat on the couch, Tubbo cuddling into the man's side. Schlatt turned on a random movie, arm wrapping around the other's shoulder. Tubbo opened the bag of chips, digging in. Schlatt kissed his forehead, hugging him close.

Tubbo groaned.

"What's wrong?" Schlatt asked quickly.

"Cramps..."

Schlatt picked the boy up, grabbed the heating pad and plugged it into the wall. He laid the pad on the couch before laying Tubbo down, allowing him to adjust the pad so it was against his cramped back. Schlatt went to the fridge and got a bottle of soda as Tubbo continued to eat the chips. The man offered the soda, making the Omega smile.

"God dammit, you're _perfect_." Tubbo smiled brightly.

Schlatt smiled back, kissing his cheek, "Do you need anything else?"

"Just stay with me?"

"Of course."

Tubbo smiled brightly, "I love you."

"I love you too." Schlatt said happily.

He had the best Alpha in the world.


	2. Schlatt's Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt just wants to help Tubbo, but he really didn't know what to do.

Tubbo was very cranky constantly. He told Schlatt the first two days were the worst when it came to his heat. Schlatt asked if the Omega wanted him to stay the night, to which he nodded. So, after making sure the Omega had a nice warm bath with bath salts to help with his cramps and giving him chocolate and soda, the boy soon fell asleep on Schlatt's chest. The man carried him to the bed and they fell asleep on the bed. 

When he woke up, Tubbo was shaking him awake.

"Can you make me breakfast?" Tubbo asked.

Schlatt smiled, "Of course. What do you want?"

"Pancakes...?"

"Of course, kitten!" Schlatt had the other lay down on the heating pad, which he plugged in and turned on.

He went to the kitchen and checked the time. It was five o'clock in the morning, a time he'd usually still be sleeping. However, he would do anything for Tubbo, so he woke himself up and made pancakes. He also made sausage and bacon for them, before calling Tubbo. Schlatt went to put syrup on the Omega's pancakes, but Tubbo snatched his plate before he could.

"NO!" Tubbo yelled.

"O-Okay!" Schlatt put his hands up in surrender, "I-I just thought-"

"I'm already super sticky because of the stupid slick, I don't want to be reminded of that!" The brunette hissed, annoyed.

Schlatt didn't understand the big deal, but he knew not to test the boy. _Even if it doesn't make sense to you, it makes sense to him, so just do it. A mad Omega is **not** something you want to deal with! _Phil had told him.

Schlatt just nodded, "Okay, I'm sorry."

Tubbo nodded, eating his breakfast. Schlatt ate his breakfast before Tubbo said he wanted a bath with the bath salts. The man got the bath ready, the boy leaning against the door frame as he watched.

"Bubbles?" The boy asked.

"Of course." Schlatt grabbed some soap and put some bubbles in.

Once the bath was ready, he went to leave, but Tubbo asked him to stay. While the boy happily sat in the bath, humming a small tune, Schlatt stared at him lovingly. He sat on the toilet, not moving because he didn't want to upset the boy. Tubbo washed his hair before looking at the Alpha expectantly. Immediately, the man moved so he could run his fingers through the Omega's hair, earning happy hums.

"I'm hungry..." Tubbo murmured.

"But you just ate." Schlatt said.

Tears came to the boy's eyes, "A-Are you calling me fat?!"

"N-NO! Of course not! I-I didn't mean that! What do you want?!"

"Nothing now!" Tubbo huffed, looking away, "Go away!"

"Kitten, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

" _Out._ " Tubbo hissed.

Schlatt nodded, feeling awful. He went to the boy's living room, calling Phil and explaining the situation.

" _I thought I told you never to question an Omega in heat!_ "

"I didn't question him!" Schlatt huffed.

" _Schlatt, when someone says 'I'm hungry' and you respond with 'but you just ate,' it's going to seem like you are questioning them!_ "

"I didn't mean to, though..."

" _I know, but when an Omega is in heat, they're not thinking straight. They are literally thinking through hormones and are cranky and annoyed because of it. You may be trying to be nice, but they might take it as you being a dickhead._ "

"Then what do I do?! Unlike you, Mr. Married Man, I've never dealt with an Omega in heat!"

" _Just do whatever Tubbo says. If he says he's hungry, even after he ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner, get him snacks. If he wants to take three baths in an hour, run three baths. Just do whatever he says, that's all he wants._ "

"Okay..." Schlatt sighed, "Thanks..."

" _No problem._ "

"Schlaaaaaaatt?" The man heard his Omega called.

"Gotta go, Tubbo needs me!" Schlatt quickly hung up and ran to the boy, who was dressed in the man's old sweater he "stole" last month and boxers, "Yes?"

Tears were in the boy's eyes, offering a hug, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell..."

"It's okay, kitten!" Schlatt smiled, walking over and hugging the boy, "Don't cry... It's fine, you didn't mean it..."

Tubbo whimpered.

"Do you still want something to eat?"

The boy shook his head, "I don't wanna be fat..."

"You could never be fat! Never in a million years!"

Tubbo giggled, nodding, "...Just want a few Oreos..."

"Alright, I can get them for you!"

He helped the boy lay down, running to get the Oreos for the boy. He also poured him a small glass of milk, just in case. When he came back, Tubbo smiled brightly and gave him tons of kisses on the cheek as a thank you. He was so happy with the Alpha and Schlatt couldn't have been happier that he made the Omega happy.

For the next few days Tubbo would have random mood swings. He would go from being happy to crying in the blink of an eye, he had really bad back cramps to the point he would use the heating pads constantly or have Schlatt give him a massage, he would want snacks constantly and sometimes wake Schlatt up at random times to make him something. Schlatt never questioned Tubbo, just doing as he was told. He never expected Tubbo to give him anything for him doing what the boy wanted. He never expected a kiss, never expected sex, never expected a simply hug and 'thank you.' If Tubbo wanted to do anything, he would do it.

After the heat, Tubbo thanked Schlatt profusely.

"I know I was an ass and-"

Schlatt cut him off with a kiss, "Kitten, it didn't bother me. I wanted to make sure you were completely safe and happy and well taken care of. I wouldn't have cared if all we did was cuddle, because then I would know you are safe and happy."

Tubbo smiled, "You're perfect..."

Schlatt shook his head, "I messed up-"

"Shut up, I think your perfect." He stood on his tiptoes, kissing the man's lips.

Schlatt smiled, kissing back, "Well, you're beyond perfect, so what does that say about you, kitten?"

"I love you." Tubbo giggled.

"I love you too, kitten." Schlatt smiled.

Tubbo giggled. He truly did have the most perfect Alpha and he couldn't have been happier.


End file.
